


One of His Favorites

by singerofsimplesongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, College AU, Destiel Advent Calendar 2014, Fluff, M/M, happy holidays!, pure christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean annoys the shit out of him. The man is loud. He drives a loud car, he has a loud laugh, he speaks very loudly about the various TV shows and movies that Castiel is missing out on. Bees are dying and Dean Winchester is more concerned about the fact that Castiel has never seen Star Trek. Castiel thinks this is quite absurd.</p>
<p>Dean Winchester is also very very attractive. But that is entirely beside the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of His Favorites

“What do you mean, you can’t live here anymore?”

Balthazar and Gabriel look up at him sheepishly.

“My parents can’t afford summer rent. I can’t afford summer rent. I’m gonna go home and do an internship there,” Gabriel says with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Balthazar frowns.

“And I’m studying abroad in England,” he adds. “It doesn’t make sense to do both.”

Castiel blinks stupidly back at them and realizes suddenly and terribly that he doesn’t have a home anymore for summer or senior year. How is he going to find new roommates in such a short time? The term ends in three weeks.

“I guess I’ll figure something out then.”

Gabriel claps him on the shoulder and Balthazar nods as they both leave the room. And that’s it. Castiel can’t help but feel just a little bitter.

In the following days, Castiel posts on the school facebook page and sends emails out to people in his classes hoping someone would have a spot open.

Three days later, Benny Laffite and Victor Henrickson corner him after his Conservation Biology class. They are almost speaking in tongues about their other roommate and a family thing and saving money. It eventually all boils down to that they need a third roommate on super short notice. No one is more surprised than Castiel.

Except maybe Dean Winchester.

Castiel eventually learns that Dean Winchester was the previous third roommate, but he had to move back home due to a private family thing and the need to save money.

And Dean annoys the shit out of him.

The man is loud. He drives a loud car, he has a loud laugh, he speaks very loudly about the various TV shows and movies that Castiel is missing out on. Bees are dying and Dean Winchester is more concerned about the fact that Castiel has never seen Star Trek. Castiel thinks this is quite absurd.

Dean is also always at the house. This doesn’t seem very possible to Castiel since the man is supposed to be working at the hospital at least two days a week, and he has various nursing classes to attend. From what Castiel understands, these classes are quite rigorous and require a lot of study hours. Yet somehow Dean seems to be in the common areas every time Castiel leaves his bedroom.

Dean Winchester is also very _very_ attractive. Castiel, of course, has known this since they sat next to each other in the same intro bio class freshman year. But that is entirely beside the point. 

Today, Castiel unlocks the front door and finds Dean in his boxers making cookies and singing at the top of his lungs. He’s got the spatula in his hand like a microphone, and he’s belting something about a thousand kisses as payment or something along those ridiculous lines. He beams at Castiel and points the spatula over at him as though inviting him to sing.

“I don’t know this song, Dean,” he sighs as he makes his way up the stairs.

“That’s a damn shame, Cas! It’s from _Rent_ ,” he calls up after him. “I’ll add it to the list.”

This list Dean is referring to, of course, does not exist. Castiel does not want to ever watch a bunch of movies with Dean Winchester. He just wants to finish his last year in peace so he can work toward making sure the bees don’t go extinct. Watching movies with Dean doesn’t fit into that plan.

He hears Dean listening to music for the remainder of the afternoon. Castiel’s bedroom is located directly above the kitchen, so he can always hear when Dean is cooking something and making a racket. The oven door continues to squeak, and the rattle of cookie sheets occasionally breaks through the music.

When all the noise finally stops, Castiel makes his way down to the kitchen in hopes that he can make himself some dinner in peace. When he gets to the last few stairs, he sees Dean leaning against the kitchen counter. He has one hand curled in a fist over his mouth, and the knuckles curled around his phone are turning white. Castiel realizes with a horrible sinking feeling that Dean is crying. And he doesn’t know what to do.

Benny and Victor are still out and about. Hundreds of cookies are piled on various plates that are strewn across the counter. And Dean Winchester is standing in a kitchen that used to be his, and he is crying.

Castiel, for a brief moment, thinks he should just turn around and go back upstairs. Dean probably doesn’t want anyone to see this anyway. But then he realizes that if the situation were reversed, he might want someone to try to cheer him up. Dean, after all, is not a terrible person. He’s studying to be a nurse, and he tries very hard to make everyone smile. Dean also probably misses his roommates and living in this house. Castiel certainly isn’t helping that.

He takes a deep breath and continues down the stairs.

“Dean?” he calls softly.

Dean starts and brushes his eyes quickly. The transformation is almost instantaneous and soon Dean is managing to keep a grin plastered onto his face.

“Heya Cas. I just finished making these cookies, you want some?”

Castiel debates saying something about Dean’s earlier sadness, but the speed in which he tried to hide it tells Castiel that Dean doesn’t want him to say anything.

So instead, Castiel nods and adopts his own smile.

“Do you have time?” he asks. “I was hoping maybe we could get started on that list you keep mentioning.”

Dean’s grin creeps up to his eyes now and Castiel realizes that Dean Winchester isn’t just attractive. The man is absolutely beautiful.

Castiel is so screwed.

~~~

In the following weeks, Castiel learns three very important things. One is that Dean Winchester left the roommates because his father had a very serious heart attack, so Dean decided to move back in with his parents to save money and help take care of him. Two is that Dean has worked it out so that he takes most of his nursing classes online and works the night shift at his clinical facilities which is why Castiel sees him around so often. And three is that Castiel really likes how Dean shortens his name to Cas. 

Castiel also learns that Star Wars is pretty awesome. They burn through all six movies in a fairly short amount of time considering how Dean works nights and Castiel has early classes. They quickly move on to Jurassic Park, and after that, Dean brings over something that puts Netflix onto your TV, and they start watching the original Star Trek. 

More often than not, Benny and Victor find Castiel and Dean curled up together on the couch with blankets and snacks. Sometimes, Castiel falls asleep on Dean’s shoulder, which is always embarrassing when he wakes up.

The fall semester is almost half over before Castiel even realizes it. They’re finishing up Star Trek when Benny asks what everyone is doing for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Castiel doesn’t really have any family to go home to, but he stays silent. Castiel has made it through all the college holidays alone. He knows everyone in the house will try to invite him to their festivities and he doesn’t want to intrude.

So, when the eyes in the room turn straight to him, he lies.

And Castiel thinks he does a pretty damn good job at it.

Until Dean turns to him halfway through their Christmas classics marathon the weekend before finals and says, “You’re coming to my house for Christmas.”

“Dean, I told you and Benny that I was going home.”

Dean stares at him for a few seconds. He opens his mouth to say something and then closes it. He wipes a hand over his mouth and sighs.

Finally he says, “Cas, I know you didn’t go home for Thanksgiving.”

Something unpleasant curls around Castiel’s lungs and squeezes. He wants to be angry at Dean. His family life, or lack thereof, is really none of Dean Winchester’s business. He can feel his face hardening and his brow furrowing.

Dean must see it because he wraps an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and pulls him closer.

“I just don’t want you to be alone on Christmas, Cas.” 

Castiel shakes his head.

“I won’t be. I said I was going home.”

“Cas,” Dean pauses and sighs. “Bela Talbot said she walked by this house on Thanksgiving and saw you making mashed potatoes out of a box.”

“Why would she tell you that?”

“Fuck if I know. I think she wanted to make me feel bad, like I was a bad friend or something. I don’t think she knew that I didn’t know you spent Thanksgiving alone.”

“Why would she want to make you feel bad about me not being with you on Thanksgiving?” Castiel asks quietly.

“Because, Cas,” Dean laughs, “My family has an open invitation for Thanksgiving. It started with Benny and Victor freshman year, but if anyone isn’t going home, my mom and I cook for them.”

“Wait a second,” Castiel says, squinting, “Benny and Victor didn’t go home?”

“Nah man. I mean, Victor’s from Milwaukee and Benny’s from this tiny town in Louisiana. It’s a long drive for each of them to just be home for a day or two, so they’ve opted to stay here for the last four years. I thought you knew that.”

Castiel shakes his head again.

“Well Cas, you do now. Consider this your invitation to any future Thanksgivings. And I really do mean it about coming for Christmas. My mom really wanted to meet you. Sam too.”

Castiel stares at Dean. He cannot quite comprehend this monumental gesture of friendship. He has always understood that Christmas was for family. He never really thought another family would ask him to join them.

Finally he just looks up at Dean and says, “Okay.”

And Dean smiles.

~~~  
  
A week and a half later, Castiel is throwing his bag into the back seat of the Impala. Apparently when Dean said Christmas, he was really asking him to stay for the holiday season. Castiel had been very confused when Dean told him he had to actually pack a bag. After all Dean’s family only lived a few miles away. However, Dean had explained that he wanted Castiel to have a “proper Christmas” complete with decorating and cookie baking and Christmas shopping.

Castiel just decided to go with it.

However, now that Dean is pulling up to the house, Castiel gets nervous. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t really have a reason to. He and Dean are just friends, but he does really want to make a good first impression. Dean’s family is graciously inviting him to share Christmas with them.

Dean sees the look on his face and grins. He reaches over and puts his hand on Castiel’s knee.

“You’re gonna be fine, Cas,” he says.

The touch should be reassuring, but it somehow only seems to make Castiel more nervous.

A blonde woman in a giant grey sweater with her curls pulled back in a ponytail pulls open the curtains at the window. Her smile is radiant and Castiel knows this is Dean’s mother. Her son has the same radiant smile. Another person comes to the window and Castiel figures this is Dean’s brother. He’s seems to fit the description of the moose-like being that Dean has previously provided.

“Aw man, look at those dorks,” Dean laughs. “Ready to head inside, Cas?”

Castiel nods and reaches for the car door handle. By now, Sam is making his way to the car to help them with their stuff and Dean’s mother is standing in the doorway. Castiel is only standing for a few seconds before someone wraps him in a hug.

“We’re so happy you’re here. Dean’s told us so much about you,” says a voice from somewhere above him.

“Sam,” Dean warns.

The arms let go.

“Sorry,” Sam says.

He looks somewhat sheepish, but a small smile is tugging at the corners of his mouth. He turns away to picks up Castiel’s suitcase and he heads back up to the house. Mary Winchester is waiting at the door with another hug. She hugs Castiel in a way that makes him feel welcome and home. He leaves his nerves at the door.

“Hello, Mrs. Winchester,” he says. “Thank you for inviting me for the holidays.”

She smiles and replies, “Of course, Cas. And please, call me Mary.”

They start with cookies almost immediately. John Winchester is currently taking a nap, but Mary has several recipes and a small army of ingredients spread across their large counter. In addition to cookies, they make fudge and peppermint bark and other fun holiday treats. Dean and Castiel do manage to start a small flour fight at their baking station, while Mary and Sam share a small smile at their expense.

After they get the flour cleaned off, they bag up some of the treats and take them over to the other houses in the neighborhood. At one house, a woman comes to the door and introduces herself as Missouri when she spots Castiel. They make small talk, and she eventually goes back in the house to get her own batch of treats to give to the Winchesters. 

She calls out to them as they are making their way back across the lawn.

“Dean Winchester, if you don’t do something about that by New Year’s I am going to come over and whack you with a spoon.”

Sam bursts out laughing.

Dean looks at Castiel’s confused face and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, Cas.”

The following day, Dean drives Sam and Castiel to the mall and they all split in different directions looking for Christmas presents. Castiel finds himself in a tiny antique shop that seems to have been set up in a vacant spot just for the holidays. He wanders through the cramped aisles until he spots the books section. He grabs a few books he feels Sam might like and is about to head over to the vinyl collection when something catches his eye.

It’s a white book with black lettering arched over a blue square and Castiel smiles. He picks up the first edition of Slaughterhouse-Five and tucks it into the pile.

He makes his way around the mall and goes in a few more stores before Dean texts and says to meet up for lunch at the food court. They all agree that they are finished shopping and they head home.

Castiel almost cries when he sees that Mary has hung up a stocking with Castiel’s name on it.

Christmas arrives a few days later and the affair is quiet and simple. Mary and Dean spend most of the day cooking together in the kitchen and John watches football. Sam and Castiel sit at the kitchen table and chat while Mary and Dean occasionally cut in to add their own remarks or to banter.

They open presents in the evening after dinner is finished. Mary has knitted her boys sweaters so they can keep warm in the coming winter. The boys give their mom some of her favorite soap and candles. They give John some stuff for the garage and Dean adds in a healthy recipes cookbook.

“Healthy recipes, Dean?” John calls over the rustling of wrapping paper.

“That’s what you get for sending your son to nursing school, Dad. I found it a thrift store.”

Mary gives Castiel a beautiful knitted blanket with swatches of blues and greens. The card says _‘for more movie nights on the couch –Mary’_. Castiel grins. Sam gives Dean and Castiel a joint present of snacks and popcorn buckets to also add to their movie nights.

Sam loves the books Castiel picked up for him. Castiel also gives Mary and John a Christmas ornament he found at the antique store and Mary can’t stop saying how beautiful it is.

Finally Dean hands Castiel his present and Castiel pushes his over to Dean. When Dean sees the first edition of Slaughterhouse-Five, he looks up at Castiel with a big grin on his face. The present also contains a day to day calendar with facts about Star Trek on every page. Dean loves both gifts.

Dean’s present to Castiel contains a small box with many different bags of tea in it. Castiel is always getting different kinds of tea at the campus coffee house and the box contains almost fifty bags of tea.

“This was very thoughtful, Dean. Thank you.”

“Glad you like it, Cas. I figured this way you could figure out more of what you like and then you could build up your collection. Thank you for the book and the calendar.”

The family sort of disperses after that and Dean and Castiel take their presents up to their rooms. Dean ducks into his room and then makes his way over to the guest room where Castiel is staying. He leans in the doorway as Castiel puts his things away and waits so they can go back downstairs for pie and ice cream.

As Castiel joins him in the doorway, Sam pokes his head out of his own room and clears his throat. With a grin, his eyes move up toward the top of the doorway and Dean and Castiel both follow his gaze. Mistletoe hangs above them.

“Aw Sam, you and Mom set us up!” Dean shouts.

“Yes, we absolutely did,” Mary calls from the foot of the stairs. “Benny and Victor tipped us off at Thanksgiving!”

Dean rolls his eyes and looks back at Castiel. His cheeks and neck are bright red and he’s running his fingers nervously though the hair on the back of his head. 

“I’ll talk to them about this, Cas. I’m so sorry,” he whispers as his eyes shift down to Castiel’s mouth and then back up to his eyes. 

Castiel feels a huge rush of affection for the Winchesters.

“I’m not,” Castiel replies, and he pulls Dean in for a kiss.

When they break apart, he smiles and starts heading down the stairs. Sam is whooping and Mary is laughing.

“Thank you, Mary,” Castiel says as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Mary throws an arm around him and pulls him in for a hug. After, they make their way to the kitchen and Mary keeps an arm around Castiel. She cuts him a slice of pie and scoops a big portion of ice cream onto the plate.

“I hope you come back for every Christmas, Cas,” she says. “I think this has been one of my favorites.”

Castiel grins at her and he can hear Sam and John teasing Dean as they come down the stairs. It’s been one of his favorites too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the Destiel Advent Calendar this year. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope everyone is having absolutely lovely holidays.


End file.
